LOOKING FOR OC's and One Short Story
by Natnatcortizzle
Summary: Hey guys! I just want some original OC's for my story. Make up a character that is to your liking that you'd like to see on one of my stories, and I'll do it if its good. I wrote a short story to not break the rules. Anyways, hope you have fun creating a character. It can be from your Fanfiction as well, I just want someone you'd like to see.
1. Chapter 1

**This was orangeowl13's idea, of looking to you guys for OC's…so that's what I'm doing.**

**I need Fatagenes accomplices (any type of Shadowhunter or Downworlder or even mundie), and one mysterious Shadowhunter that meets them along the way.**

**What I ask for:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Face:**

**Body Shape:**

**Clothes:**

**How they act like: (sarcastic, shy, loving, hating)**

**What they do throughout the day (or night)**

**Back Story:**

**Parents or Orphan:**

**Shadowhunter special abilities: Hey, it can be anything from fire breathing to illusions**

**Weapons the Use/ how good are they:**

**Any quotes you'd like them to use:**

**More realistic and awesome, the better. I like back stories, and who knows, I might choose all of them. Try not to make them any relatives of Lux, Nadalia, Aureusidus and Divonia. Or charactes like Jace, Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Simon. **

**I hope I get some good ones!**

**And here is a short story not to break rules. **

"Now I guess you can say this is a whole new meaning to 'I'm totally hot" Jace said.

"No Jace…just no…" Clary shook her head in pity. "Stop with the I'm hot jokes."

"Fine, but I can't help the fact that I'm _burning up _with jokes right now."

Clary sighed. "Jace…I swear I'll kill you."

"If not on the angel then I won't stop!" Jace exclaimed goofily. "Is it just me or did it just get a little hotter when I walked into the room."

"YES IT'S JUST YOU!" Izzy yelled from outside of the battle practice room.

"Well, I guess you'd have to me to know just how hot I am." Jace sighed. "My hotness is just out of this world."

Clary had just about enough. "Either you stop or next time you make fun of Simon I'll kick you in the shins."

"I HEARD THAT!" Simon called out from where Izzy had before. "Jace, keep on making those jokes. I'd love to see you get your ass kicked by Clary."

Jace finally shut up, but it didn't mean that he was going to stop. He was enjoying himself too much.


	2. Too get timeother short story

**I wrote this so this would get back up at the top, truthfully, but I've gotten some great OC's from two people, one on the reviews and one in person. I'd be happy to have more!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, even though I do own the world…

"Hey Izzy, want to see a Star Wars movie marathon with me this Saturday?" Simon asked sheepishly.

"No," Isabelle replied firmly. She had just finished telling Jace to stop with the "I'm so hot" jokes, and now _this._

"Come on, _please," _Simon begged. "I know you liked it when I explained the Star Wars plot to you."

"That's a lie, I told you to shut up," Izzy scoffed. "Besides, you admitted it yourself when you said you told me the whole plot, so why would I watch it?"

"You did not tell me to shut up," Simon said, a little hurt.

Izzy shrugged. "Really? Man, I must have really been out of it that day."

"That hurts, Izzy," Simon replied. "It hurts my non-beating heart."

"Sucks to be you," Izzy states, rolling her eyes before giving Simon a hug and whispering in his ear, "Kidding, I'll go with you. I just don't want anyone to know, and you know how sensitive Jace's hearing is. May the force be with you."

As she winked and turned around to leave, they heard a voice from the battle room next to theirs. "HAHA, IZZY'S A NERD!"

"JACE!" Izzy yelled in frustration. "I'll kill you!"

"Guess his hearing is just that good…" Simon said, smirking from the inside out. Izzy liked Star Wars. Maybe it was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Results

**RESULTS ARE IN! I HAVE LOTS OF OC'S FOR MY STORY, BLESSED BY THE ANGELS! I'm already 12 chapters in, so on the 13****th**** chapter is where they will be appearing. Read if you want!**

**(actually, I'm using all the results I got…cauz you are all awesome. Here is the Names of the people and their OC's **

**PokGirl Blue: Maxie (Max)**

**ravenwalker321: Jade Farrowspear (I added a last name, hope you like it, raven)**

**Isgirl988: Juliet Parker**

**Angel210142: Kelly Braden**

**Iron Leopard: Dianna Fairthorne**

**Orangeowl13: **

**Gray and Blue Winter Siblings**

**Andrew Hatter**

**Jess Terry**

**Wilhelm Clive**

**Gemma Kingsburrow**

**Aria Blackwood**

**(Yeah…that's a lot…but I know where I'll put them all.)**

**Here is another random short story, because I don't want to break the rules by not writing anything. Those two previous stories had nothing to do with the one with the OC's I'm adding.**

Nerds. Everywhere. Why had Isabelle agreed to go to Animecon with Simon? Not only did she stick out, not dressing like Naruto, or Ichigo, or Blackstar, or Natsu…ahh forget it, but she also wore a black dress that reached her heels with red swirling patterns around the waist. People kept on asking her if she was some really feminine version of the_ Akatsuki_. Whatever _that _was.

Simon himself was dressed as Kaname from Vampire Knight, with Izzy's approval, because it was the only anime show she could watch without asking what the characters' faces were doing throughout the whole show. "Are you okay? You look appalled," Simon asked.

"I've never been in such an environment before," Izzy said slowly, trying her best not to offend Simon's otaku-ness.

"Get used to it," he said back. "We've got two more hours, and I found the most adorable Pokémon plushies in the front."

"I'm taking you to a fancy 12 course dinner, and making you pay for it," Izzy replied.

"Fine…" Simon groaned. "Do you want to go to the manga section? They have some which I'll think you'll like, especially since you said the voices were what annoyed you."

_Max, _Izzy thought. _He's just like Max in so many ways. _Smiling, she took Simon's hand. "Sure. I'll go anywhere with you."


End file.
